You Don't Remember?
by PharaohofDuels
Summary: Yami has forgot something of Yugi's and Yugi's having a hard time knowing that he forgot. Can the gang and them help Yami remember what he forgot and help get yugi to stop being so mad at yami in time? read and find out. r/r please and thank you =D
1. Ch1

PharaohofDuels: Hello all ^_^  
  
Yami: yo…yo-yo XD  
  
PharaohofDuels: this fanfic is a yaoi because it is! If you don't like yaoi (manXman) then get out!  
  
Yami: 2+3= …………  
  
PharaohofDuels: …fi-  
  
Yami: wait wait!! I can do this! *starts to think really hard*  
  
PharaohofDuels: Yami?  
  
Yami: *steam comes out of ears* what's that smell?? *sniff* smells like…  
  
PharaohofDuels: *gets water really face and soaks yamis head*  
  
Yami: FIVE!!  
  
PharaohofDuels: My yami keeps on getting smarter and smarter, anywho, disclaimers, I do not own yugioh, and if I did, I WOULD RULE TO WORLD!!!! D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Yami: I use to rule the world until someone came and killed me…  
  
PharaohofDuels: but your right here…right now?  
  
Yami: *looks down* I'M ALIVE!!  
  
PharaohofDuels: *Blink blink*…on with the story!  
Ch.1  
Beep, beep, beep. A rather annoying noise went of in a teens room as he slowly got out of his bed. He got up and walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror. His unruly hair stuck out in many places and directions, with gold black and some red, and begin to fix it and get dressed putting on his millennium puzzle, an ancient Pharaoh lived in. Suddenly a light came from the puzzle and glomped Yugi to his bed.  
  
"YAMI!!" Yugi slightly giggled and yelled at the same time, from shock.  
  
"Yugi" Yami purred giving Yugi a pink stain to appear across his face. Yami smiled at this and begin to kiss his aibou's neck hungrily. Yugi's breath quickened.   
  
"Y-Y-Yami, I have to go to" Yami started to suck on his neck giving him a little red spot causing Yugi to moan some. "Yami I have to go to school, soon…" Yugi said ending his sentence from before.  
  
"no, I don't want you to go" Yami nagged still kissing his Hikaru "I want you here so I can taste you all day" Yami said lifting up his mouth to greet his aibou's.  
  
"Yami, I'm have to-" Yugi was cut off my a passionate kiss. Yami wrapped his arms around his small aibou's waist, and held him tightly to him still kissing his lips. After the kiss was over with Yugi was blushing deep red. Yami chuckled. "Yami, I have to go…you know that" Yami pouted.  
  
"But I, the Pharaoh, wants you to stay here with me" Pouted Yami  
"Yugi, it's almost time for you to go" Said a voice from downstairs.   
"Alright, grandpa" Yelled Yugi back, getting out of his yami's grip and got downstairs safely. He walked toward the kitchen, and spotted the calendar. At the same moment he jumped up in joy walking over to his grandpa and hugging him tightly before going out the door, to go to school. Yami went back into the puzzle just in time to go with him.  
/Why are you so happy aibou?/  
  
//you don't remember?// Yugi asked quite shocked.  
  
/remember what?/ Yami asked a bit puzzled  
  
//….//  
  
Yami waited for a response.  
  
//nothing don't worry about it…//  
  
Yugi continued to walk to school as he thought to himself, blocking out his yami of what he maybe thinking. ' he forgot…'  
PharaohofDuels: I love cliff hangers ^_^  
  
Yami: what happens next? What did Yami forget, see in the next chapter  
  
PharaohofDuels: review and maybe I'll continue ^_^ 


	2. Ch2

PharaohofDuels: you know my yami forgot my birthday, it was yesterday, march 13  
  
Yami: huh what?  
  
PharaohofDuels: *cries*  
  
Yami: at least you got a lot of review!  
  
PharoahofDuels: you right, thanks a lot, and on with the story!  
***************************************************************************************  
Ch.2  
/Why are you so happy aibou?/  
  
//you don't remember?// Yugi asked quite shocked.  
  
/remember what?/ Yami asked a bit puzzled  
  
//….//  
  
Yami waited for a response.  
  
//nothing don't worry about it…//  
  
Yugi continued to walk to school as he thought to himself, blocking out his yami of what he maybe thinking. ' he forgot…'  
***************************************************************************************  
"Hey! YUG!!" Yugi stepped into the door of domino high to only be glompped by all his friends. "AHHHH!!!!!" Yugi fell down with a very big Joey and Tristan on him. "G-guys, I can't…" Yugi gasped "BREATH!!"   
  
"Sorry bout that Yug, we're just really happy for you that's all" Yugi's face lightened up at that moment hearing that someone remembered.   
  
"You remembered!? You guys really remembered!?" Yugi said almost jumping off the walls. Joey ruffled Yugi's hair to calm him down and give him a bad hair day.  
  
"Chill Yugi, how could we forget?" Yugi smiled slightly until he remembered that his yami forgot what tomorrow was. Yugi looked down slightly, curving his eyebrows in a sad expression.   
  
"What's wrong Yugi?" Tea asked from behind Joey and Tristan.  
  
"O, nothing, sorry I was just thinking" Yugi said putting on a fake smile. Yugi walked passed his friends and went to class.  
***************************************************************************************  
Yugi walked out of domino high's school building slowly, looking down.  
/What's wrong Aibou?/  
  
//What? O, nothing Yami, I was just daydreaming//  
  
/About?/  
  
//nothing really//  
  
/…/ Yami went silent before Yugi blocked their connection.   
  
'what did I forget?' yami thought. Yugi sighed and continued to walk away from his school.   
  
"Give me all your money kid!" Yugi was suddenly jerked to a near by building and pushed up so his feet didn't touch the ground. "Now" Yugi gasped in pain, and fright. A punch connected with his face.   
  
' Yami help' Yugi couldn't think straight so he couldn't cons entrant to talk to yami. He cursed himself for blocking their connection. Another punch, this time to the gut. Yugi gasped out for air, and was let down with the last blow. He curled up into a ball, breathing raggedly.  
  
"Now are you going to give me all your money or what?" With the bullies talking it gave Yugi enough time to unblock Yami from his thoughts, and Yami to take control of the body.   
  
/Yugi! Are you alright!!?/   
  
//…// Yugi didn't say anything he was too busy gasping for air. Yami took control of Yugi's body with a flash of light.  
  
"AH! HEY! What's with all the lights?" The bully yelled covering his eyes from the puzzles light. "Hey, where'd the little guy go" apparently this bully was smart enough to realize that Yugi grew a foot and notices some differences in Yugi and this new guy, Yami.  
  
"He's gone right now" Yami replied.  
  
"And who the hell are you?!" demeaned the bully.  
  
"Your worst nightmare" Yami evilly grinned before he started to have…'fun'.  
***************************************************************************************  
Yami gave control back to Yugi, since he asked. Yugi slowly walked home, holding his stomach thinking about tomorrow.   
  
'maybe he's going to surprise me tomorrow…o I hope so'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PharaohofDuels: XD *laughs evilly*  
  
Yami: cliff hangers are fun ^_^  
  
PharohofDuels: review if you ever want to know what happens D  
  
Yami: and you guys still don't know what Yami forgot ) 


	3. CH3

PharaohofDuels: Yay, maybe in this chapter you'll all know what happens. Maybe…maybe NOT!! *laughs evilly*  
Yami: You'll just have to read this chapter to fine out what Yami forgot. If she did not say anything about what Yami forgot you guys better review or she'll never tell you…EVER!!!  
PharaohofDuels: THAT'S RIGHT!!! *laughs evilly again*  
Yami: *Backs away*…..  
PharaohofDuels: *all of a sudden' stops laughing* I do not own yugioh and I will never put myself in a story because I hate that ^_^ alright on with the story. *laughs again*  
Yami: She scary me sometimes…  
Ch.3   
  
The Next day… Saturday  
Yugi lay in bed look at his clock, while it kept flashing 4:00am over and over until it reached 4:01am. Yugi deeply sighed and finally got up from staring at the clock. Today was the day. Yugi was hopping his yami didn't forget, but something inside of him was afraid to know the answer. Yugi got dressed without putting on his puzzle for the first time and quietly went downstairs, passing his grandpa's room. He make his way downstairs and looked around in the dark. The sun hasn't come up yet. Yugi sighed again, and walked outside into the morning air. He slowly begin to walk, but almost without the person's feet knowing it. Yugi didn't care where he was going he just wanted to go. He looked around at the street lights still light. He was glad they were there, he was afraid of the dark, even if his yami was dark, he was somewhat afraid of him still, even after all they have been through.   
Yugi somehow made it to the park, but still not noticing where he was, he just kept walking, until he walked right into one of the park trees.  
"OW!! Tree…" Yugi sniffed. Yugi looked around finally noticing where he was. Yugi walked over to the playground. He sometimes dose this, since he so short he could, ever one thought he was a child anyway. Yugi did hate this but at least he got to play on the play set. Yugi went back and forward on the swings. He rest his head on the swings chains holding it up, as he slowly swayed back and forward. He watched the sun come up.   
Yugi glanced at his watch, blinking 6:45am. He sighed again.  
"How could yami forget?" Yugi said getting up. He slowly walked back to a tree and kicked it. "FLUFF YOU!!" Yugi yelled, saying that instead of a bad word, since he wasn't the type to really cures, like his yami or Bakura. Yugi sighed again, making it three, this morning. He slowly made his way back to his house, the game shop.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*At the turtle shop before Yugi gets back*  
"Yugi, G'morning" Yawned Yami, as he made his way out of his puzzle. He walked pass Yugi's room, half asleep. The bed was already made and everything. Yami made his way downstairs, until he got to the last step did his eyes widen. He ran back upstairs and looked in Yugi's room, yelling "Aibou!!??"   
"What's all the yelling, Yami?" Asked grandpa as he reached yami.  
"YUGI'S NOT HERE!!" He yelled, searching Yugi's room.   
"Maybe he just left." Suggested grandpa.  
  
"Yeah and I'm 5000 years…" Yami stopped there…  
  
"Just wait a while; if Yugi doesn't come back then well go out and look for him." Grandpa said walking out of the room and downstairs to get the shop up and running. Yami sat down on Yugi's bed and hugged Yugi's pillow. It smelled of Yugi's shampoo, vanilla.   
*Yugi back*  
"Grandpa, I'm home" Yelled Yugi as he stepped into the door. Yami's ears heard Yugi's voice and raced downstairs to his Aibou.   
  
"AIBOU!!" Yami yelled, running to his Aibou hugging him tightly.   
  
"It's nice to see you too yami" Yugi said almost with no air. "Yami…" Yugi poked his yam's shoulder. "Yami…a-" He was cut off by a kiss planted on his lips, forcefully. Yugi responded to this kiss, by opening his mouth and wrapping his arms around his yami, also to make the kiss tighter, and longer. Yami dominated this kiss easily, and continued his work on Yugi's mouth for some while, Until they broke for air.  
  
"I missed you" Yami said sweetly smiling. Yugi just couldn't stay mad at his yami, even if he forgot what today was.  
  
"I missed you too Yami" Yugi said with a flushed face from lost of air, and a small blush. Yami hugged Yugi again gently. Yugi smiled softly as he got up from the hug and walked upstairs. Just as he was about to get to the last step the phone rang. Yugi lowed his head and whined some.   
  
"I got it Aibou" Yami chuckled, and went to the phone. "Moshi Moshi, Mouto residence, Yami speaking."  
  
"Yami, that you?" asked a broken accent.   
  
"Yeah, hey Joey" Yami said knowing who it was.  
  
"How'd ya' know?" He asked.  
  
"I'm just smart that way." Yami replied "what's up?"  
  
"Well you do know what today is, right?" Joey asked  
  
"Saturday?" Yami asked.  
  
"Did you forget!?" Joey asked.  
  
"Forget what?" Yami asked puzzled   
  
"Go check your calendar man" Joey sighed.  
  
"Alrrrrriiiight…hold on" Yami put down the phone for a minute and looked at the calendar before, almost yelling! He ran back to the phone and put it to his ear, fast, hitting it on his head, but him not caring.  
  
"Did ya see what today was, Yami" Joey asked.  
  
"Y-yes" Yami studded.  
  
"And what are ya going to do 'bout it, I mean really, me and the gang all remembered, we all thought you were going to also." Joey said almost disappointed in yami.   
  
"I…I.." Yami couldn't speak. He was shocked at himself for forgetting the today.  
  
"Don't worry, I know what you can do about it" Joey said beginning to whisper…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PharaohofDuels: alright I know I know, it's been 3 chapters and you still don't know what yami forgot, but I swear in the next chapter it's going to be the revealing of what yami forgot; I won't up it up until I have 15 review like my age =D right now I should only have 12, but that's good too =D  
Yami: yes please do review I want to know what happens  
Bakura: *comes out of nowhere* AND IF YOU DON'T REVEW I WILL SEND ALL YOUR SOULS TO THE SHADOW REALM AND PERSONALY TURN YOU INTO…*evil psycho grin* into Tea *Laughs evilly!!!*  
PharaohofDuels: *begins to laugh evilly also*  
Yami: *goes into a dark corner and hides.* *whispers* now…please review so I can get out of here…pleeeassse!! 


	4. Ch4

PharaohofDuels: Alright, alright, I'm going to tell you what yami forgot in this chapter.  
  
Yami: YAY!!  
  
PharaohofDuels: I do not own yugioh and the ratings going up in this chapter and this ones going to be long unlike my others.  
  
Yami: L-l-long?  
  
PharaohofDuels: yes, and what yami forgot was-  
Ch.4  
  
Yami hung up the phone with Joey, and thought of what happen.   
  
'so…that's what I forgot…well I'm going to make it all better. I'm going to make it his best year.' Yami thought raising his fist shaking it at something, unknown.   
  
"Yami…what are you doing?" Yugi asked just walking into the room, puzzled at Yami's actions.  
  
"O, nothing Aibou" Yami chuckled innocently.   
  
"Right… well I'm out of here" Yugi left.  
  
"Phew" Yami sighed. At that Yami left to go to Joeys house.  
  
'What was that all about?' Yugi asked himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright, Yug likes balloons right?" Joey asked blowing up his fiftieth balloon, and looking as if he could just blow up right then.   
  
"I donno, I never asked him" Yami said blowing up his tenth.   
  
"I think so" Tea said blowing up her fifth, and already all red from it.  
  
"Yeah he does, don't you guys remember new years? He was poppin' them like it was a contest or something" Tristan gasped, still on his first not being able to blow it up. Joey laughed at his weak lunged friend. Joey seemed to has the best lungs because he was always yelling, and Yami never really used his lungs before, or at least not like this, and Tea…no comment!!  
  
"We better hurry it's almost 11am" Tea said blowing up her sixth balloon.   
  
"Right" They all said at once like on the show the Americans made, curse them all!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yugi sighed in his chair, looking around the game shop.  
  
"Business has been so slow today" He yawned. He closed his eyes and rested his chin in his hand.  
  
"Yugi, Yugi!" Grandpa poked his grandson.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi opened his eyes to see Yami and grandpa and all the gang around him with presents and everything.   
  
"Huh, what is this?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" They all said together. Presents were placed on the table and a brightly colored hat was placed on Yugi's hair pressing it down some.  
  
"….." Yugi couldn't say anything or rather he wouldn't. " It's not my Birthday…" Yugi said shocked that they would mix up the dates. Suddenly the room went dark and everyone disappeared. Yugi looked around confused, and scared.   
  
"H-hello?" Yugi looked around, the dark room.   
  
'Where am I?' Yugi asked himself. He slowly got out of his chair and moved about the room.   
  
"K-konnichi wa?" He asked. Yugi moved around the room, until he reached the front door and opened it. It seemed the same. He looked back and saw that his house was no longer dark and creepy like. He stepped out of his house, when a hole from nowhere came under him and make him fall into a dark hole. He didn't know how long he was falling until he hit the floor.  
  
"ow…" Yugi seemed to had fallen asleep, and he fell out of his chair. He groaned in pain and slowly got up. Yugi got back into the chair with a rather large bump on his head. He got up again and went to the kitchen to get ice…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright all done" Yami clasp his hands together in joy. He looked around the room feeling proud of everyone. Joey was still working on the letters, but the room had balloons everywhere and streamers in all places, some they don't thing they would be able to get later.  
  
" Yami, you think Yugi's going to like it?" Tea asked Yami.  
  
"Yeah, I think he's going to love it…but now…how do we get him here?"   
  
"I donno" Joey stepped into the room with a very large piece of paper rolled up.   
  
"Alright, Joey you get Yugi here, while the rest of us put up the sigh, alright?" Yami planned out.  
  
"Right" They all said as Joey left the room, heading to Yugi's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While getting close to Yugi's house Joey begin to think (o no!!)   
  
"Wait" Joey stopped. " How am I going to get him to my house?" Joey continued to walk and think at the same time… (go Joey ^_^)  
  
As he got to Yugi's house he stopped before knocking.   
  
"Alright I can do this…" Joey sighed and knocked the door. Seconds later he heard foot steps and Yugi opened the door.  
  
"Hello Joey" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Yugi quick! Yami's hurt, you have to get to my house fast!!" Joey said starting off in a run.  
  
'o, yeah I'm good' thought Joey to himself, as he saw Yugi follow him in a run like him.   
  
"Joey hold up, I can't keep up with you." Yugi yelled. "Please wait up! What happen to Yami?" Suddenly Yugi tripped, and sat there, as Joey ran off to his house.  
  
'o, no, he's not there…maybe he's just slow' Joey stopped and begin to walk, to his house hopping Yugi would get there soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT HAPPEN, WHERE'S YUGI!!??" Yelled Tea.  
  
"He tripped back there, and I just kept running, I don't know when he fell." Joey whispered just enough for someone to hear it. Yami's eye twitched.  
  
"Soooo…your telling me, my Aibou's out there, and he fell down and he maybe crying out there!?" Yami asked calmly.  
  
"uh huh…" Joey nodded.  
  
"Well, well you'll just have to go out and get him…"  
  
"But I don't know where he is.."   
  
"So?" Yami looked at Joey in a threatening way.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm goin" He backed away slowly before running out the door to get Yugi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PharaohofDuels: was, NOT his birthday!!  
  
Yami: Bet it's going to but you ppl now  
  
PharaohofDuels: I'm going to keep it a cliff hanger, for now. I'm just trying to make it a good story. You know for once get lots of review, o and I thank all of you for reviewing.  
  
Yami: yeah she never got this many ^_^  
  
PharaohofDuels: *starts to cry* thank you!!  
  
Yami: R/R Please 


End file.
